The Swan Princess
There are three Swan Princess movies. Each has a main villain, and the villain is always killed at the end. In the second one, the villain has a servant; in the first one, the villain kills a good character. Also, in all three, a good character is killed by the main villain and later comes back to life. The Swan Princess #King William - Mortally wounded offscreen by Rothbart, in the form of the Great Animal. His death (after injuries were inflicted) was onscreen, and he told Prince Derek they were attacked by a Great Animal and said "Odette is gone." #Odette - Was automatically killed when Derek made his vow of everlasting love (which needed to be made to her to break the spell) to the wrong girl - unknowingly, as Rothbart disguised her as Odette. Came back to life when Derek killed Rothbart and when he trurly says he loves her. #'Rothbart' - When he was about to kill Derek as the Great Animal, Derek caught an arrow fired at him by Brom (who knew him to be an expert at catch and fire as shown in an earlier scene), and he shot Rothbart in the heart with it. Rothbart fell into the lake and exploded in a flash of magic light. The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain #'Knuckles' - When he dropped Odette (who was tied up and couldn't fly) over the edge of his tram down toward the lava, Derek cut the rope holding the tram up and swung on it to save Odette. Though presumably his only intent was to save Odette, it also caused the tram to fall, sending Knuckles falling into the lava. #Jean-Bob - Killed by Clavius with a deadly magic attack while he was distracting him from killing Derek. Came back to life from the moonlight on the lake. #'Clavius' - When Derek and the others were flying away in Clavius's balloon, Clavius jumped up and tried to take the orb from Derek, but Derek knocked him (and the orb, by accident) over the edge. Clavius survived the fall, as he landed on the dock, but the orb fell and shattered, causing the place to explode. As they were inside a volcano, the explosion was a volcanic eruption, and the lava presumably swallowed up Clavius, as without his balloon or Knuckles's tram, he had no means of escape. It is also said in the third film that he was destroyed along with the orb. The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure #Odette - Was destroyed by Zelda using a destroying seeker fireball, which killed her offscreen seconds before Zelda and her wand were both destroyed. Came back to life when Derek destroyed Rothbart's notes. #'Zelda' - While fighting Derek, he broke her wand, sending her flying backward and she landed on a trap (in the form of a dome of green magic fire) that she created, which destroys anything it touches; Zelda was immediately destroyed on contact with the trap, which also disappeared. The Swan Princess Christmas: 1. Rothbart- Was killed when Odette starts to sing when all seems lost. Her song causes him to burst into flames. The only way to save Derek Christmas and herself is: she must sing. She reprises the song: Season of Love. 2. Derek- Was kill by Rothbart when he hits his head when his body grows weaker from Odette's song and comes back to life when Odette begans to sing once again and they share a great happiness together and they were honoraid by everyone. The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale *Alise's father - Killed by falling rubble when the Forbidden Arts set fire to his house. *Mangler - Threw himself over a cliff in an attempt to kill Scully. *Scully - Jumped onto the Forbidden Arts's crystal to destroy it. *Forbidden Arts - Destroyed when Scully destroyed his crystal. Category:Film series Category:Animation